Missing Scene from OotP
by Black Stormraven
Summary: My own deleted scene from the book. Harry and Hermione meet two unusual and beautiful creatures while in the forest with Umbridge and the centaurs. Oneshot, not meant to go anywhere.


**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable is the sole property of JK Rowling. Only Spheeris and Malika are mine, but their species name I found on artist Indigo Wake's website a number of years ago (it is no longer available on the Internet and neither is the picture from which I got the name), so that word is hers (her picture of an Ah'nutar was different than my interpretation, though). The name Spheeris I took from New Age musician Chris Spheeris, and Malika I just came up with (not knowing that a certain Bollywood 'actress' has the same name). Titania and Oberon's names I borrowed from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, but they are also part of Celtic lore (if I'm not mistaken). Well, I'm rambling now, so on with the story!

Dolores Umbridge had her wand raised, poised to shoot out spells if any of the surrounding centaurs attacked. Hermione and Harry stood a little behind her as all three tried not to expose their backs to the awaiting arrows of the centaurs. Umbridge was about to begin another barrage of insults towards the forest guardians but was prevented from saying them when another form joined the herd. The two Hogwarts students thought that they had never seen anything as beautiful as the creature that stood before them, bringing even the centaurs to silence.

Her upper body was that of an incredibly beautiful, incredibly pale young woman with flowing ivory hair and bright, intelligent amethyst eyes. Upon her brow a small spiral horn resided, much like a unicorn's. Her waist seamlessly blended into the milk-white body of what was a mixture of a goat's cloven hooves, a lion's tufted tail, and a cross between a horse's and a deer's body. Soft white light glowed around her like moonlight, but followed her every movement. She daintily picked her way to where the three humans stood surrounded by centaurs, who bowed their heads in turn as she passed. She halted a few paces away from the humans, gazing at them as though they fascinated her. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice sounding distinctly like distant silver bells.

Umbridge, trying not to let her apprehension show, stepped forward. "I am Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor and Headmistress of Hogwarts School. And I believe the more appropriate question is who are _you_?"

The centaur-like creature turned her head to the side and called out, with obvious amusement, "Did you hear that, Spheeris?" Another white being like her stepped between the bowing centaurs and came to stand beside the other. His hair was white like hers, his skin just as pale, an identical horn on his forehead, but his eyes were an ocean blue and his build was muscular where the female's was lithe. The female continued. "This human proclaims herself Headmistress of Hogwarts School yet she asks who I am."

The male turned his gaze to look down at Umbridge, surprise in his seraphic face. "Is this true?" His voice was like the female's, only deeper and obviously more masculine. "Every headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts is known to us, and we to them. Therefore, you are not headmistress of the school."

Umbridge flushed slightly, raising her wand higher. "Oh, but I am. The Minister of Magic appointed me himself."

The male called Spheeris shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Forgive my use of your language. What I meant is that you cannot be the _legitimate _headmistress of Hogwarts if you know naught of us." He turned to the female, moving closer to her until his side touched hers. At the contact, both creatures smiled lovingly at each other.

Umbridge seemed to swell, her face turning redder in the darkness. "I will not have my position questioned by a half-breed!" The centaurs snorted and pawed the ground in rage. Harry and Hermione began to slowly back away, hoping not to be noticed. "I am the legitimate head of Hogwarts, as stated by the Minister of Magic!"

Her insult had no effect on the white creatures; they did, however, incense the centaurs. The female turned to Spheeris. "What do you think we should do with her, dear husband?"

"Should we take her to Their Majesties?" he asked, his tone like that of discussing the weather over a drink.

"No, no," replied the female. "Titania and Oberon have more important matters to deal with. She is redecorating their palace this month."

"Really?" said Spheeris. "I had not heard of this, Malika."

Malika nodded, still smiling angelically. "Yes! Her Highness has decided to go with an autumn theme this year; she grew so tired of the golds and greens of spring. Poor Titania; she never could stay true to one thing."

"At least Oberon is patient with her, like I am with you," Spheeris added, an adoring look entering his gaze toward his mate.

Umbridge, not liking being abandoned as the topic of discussion, cleared her throat annoyingly. "I demand that you call off these centaurs and let me pass immediately."

Malika and Spheeris looked back at her, almost startled. "Oh," said Malika, "sorry. We almost forgot you were still here."

The black-bodied centaur Bane stepped forward, barely containing his rage. "You bear no authority or right to demand anything of our king and queen, two-footer!"

Spheeris raised his hand to Bane. "That is enough. Save your energy for her punishment. You may take her."

Bane smiled almost sadistically as he looked at Umbridge. Her anger and false authority were soon replaced by fear as the centaur lifted her off the ground and ran into the forest with her, his brothers following. A hoof stepped on Umbridge's wand, which she had dropped, and broke it cleanly in two.

Harry and Hermione were soon left alone in the clearing with Spheeris and Malika. The glowing creatures slowly approached the students, smiles still gracing their angelic faces. Hermione managed to speak. "W-what are y-you?"

Spheeris and Malika glanced at each other briefly before replying. "There is no need to fear us, young one," he assured. "We are Ah'nutar, Children of the Moon."

"And you may both leave unharmed and with our blessing," Malika said. She and her mate moved closer to the teenagers, bowing their heads down. Malika's horn touched the center of Harry's forehead while Spheeris touched his horn to Hermione's brow. A warm sensation spread through their bodies at the contact, dispelling their fear and leaving only peace.

The Ah'nutar pulled away from them, turning to leave. "You both are destined for great things, young witch and wizard," Spheeris said over his shoulder. He looked back at Malika and offered his hand, which she devotedly took in hers.

Harry and Hermione watched the two disappear into the trees before tearing themselves away and racing back to Hogwarts.


End file.
